This is a Phase III randomized, double-blind, multicenter study designed to evaluate the safety, tolerability and efficacy of two doses of AmBisome (Liposomal amphotericin B) versus amphotericin B, followed by fluconazole, for a first episode of acute cryptococcal meningitis in patients with AIDS. The patient will receive AmBisome or amphotericin B IV for 2 weeks, followed by eight weeks of fluconazole. The primary efficacy outcome is the incidence rate of the therapeutic success assessed in the evaluable subgroup.